memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cleanse/Archive
--From Andoria with Love 02:33, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Flawed Episodes Valiant I was under the impression that Nog was given a battlefield commission, just like the entire Valiant crew. The way he says, "Can you believe it? They made me an ensign!" made me think that, but I believe he is promoted again toward the end of the series to Lieutenant (J.G.)--but it could be because of all the experience he's gotten by being linked with Deep Space 9. There is a time line at the beginning of the Twist of Faith book that also says his rank of ensign is a battlefield commission (non-canon, I know, but it supports what I thought, at least). Anyway, that could explain why he didn't take over the ship and return to Federation space. Plus, you know how Nog was pre-AR-558--he bought everything hook, line, and sinker. :) --Cinder 06:04, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Well the fact that Nog bought everything hook, line, and sinker was somewhat unbelievable. ;-) Subjectively, I guess it was more the fact that the cadets still acted as cadets, wore cadet uniforms, and considered themselves part of Red Squad, that made their commissions seem less "official" than Nog's. :I personally always interpreted Nog as being "officially" commissioned. My impression was that Starfleet merely waived his need to finish academy courses because of the war, and Nog's practical experience. When Nog referred to "they" I took it as referring to a decision by Starfleet administrators, not a battlefield commission. However, I'm not a military buff, so I could be completely and utterly wrong. :Of course, Nog's credulity is reasonable enough; we can't honestly expect our characters to never make mistakes. I just wish they'd clearly stated whether Nog could have taken command or not (either way would have worked for the story).– Cleanse 08:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I chalk them up for still acting as cadets and wearing cadet uniforms because they're kind of in a Voyager situation--cut off from Starfleet with no genuine officers around. It could even be considered Lord of the Flies-ish. At least Nog realized his err in judgment at the end even when Collins didn't. --Cinder 16:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Rules of Engagement My biggest problem with this episode was that Ch'Pok was allowed to ask O'Brien a hypothetical situation! --Cinder 16:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I'd just like to add: when compared to TNG's , I believe Rules of Engagement is the better "on trial" episode as far as arguments go. :) --Cinder 16:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) : I was just reading this page and I saw this point, thought I'd add something to the (old) discussion. I've double checked this with my dad, who was a pilot with the RAF, and in military hearings, hypothetical questions about what you 'would' have done or 'might' have done are actually fairly standard. Generally speaking, it's due to the expertise of the given witness. O'Brien was considered a combat expert, so his opinion would have been valid. My dad says this is normal; if a pilot makes a bad call and is summoned to a hearing, fellow pilots would often be asked what they would have done in similar cicumstances. So my dad says anyway. My main problem with the episode is that Ch'Pok's whole argument seems based on nothing more than the fact that Worf is a Klingon, erego he's a nutter who lusts for combat and dreams about killing people! He's a Klingon therefore of course he shoots first and asks questions later. Kind of racist really. – Bertaut 00:36, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, my problem there was that O'Brien wasn't a fellow commander of a starship, and not even an officer. As for the rest, I agree 100% with you.– Cleanse 00:53, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Nine Vs 9 hi. i noticed on your user-page that your favourite-show is DS9. but you wrote Deep Space 9''', that is the name on the station. The series name is Deep Space '''Nine. Just so you know.--myÖrlogstalkkaptenpage 19:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Good point. Fixed it. – Cleanse 23:31, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Clean up on "The Way of the Warrior" Just wanted to say what a fine job you did. I added a heap of information into the 'Background Details' section today, but I put almost all of it under the unsatisfactory 'Other' heading. I wasn't happy about the organisation of the material at all, and it made the page difficult to read. I did think about redoing the categories, but I decided against it because I'm fairly new here and I tend to limit myself to background on DS9 episodes, so I didn't want to start redoing other people's work. I'm glad I didnt now, because you did a far better job than I would have – Bertaut 23:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :No problem. ;-) The page was long overdue for some cleanup, and your additions encouraged me to do so. I really enjoyed your additions, and hope you do some more to other DS9 episodes (a lot of which are lacking in background content). – Cleanse 23:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :: I've actually been working through DS9 show by show, and I've added a lot of stuff so far. Like yourself, I felt that many episodes were really lacking in info. The background detail on the episode "Facets" for example was composed exclusively of a goof regarding Odo's communicator. Bascially every show prior to Way of the Warrior has at least one point I've done, most have 3 or 4, some, like "The Search, Part II and "The Die is Cast" have 6 or 7 entries. So if you look back through the first 3 Seasons you'll see plenty of edits, with plenty more to come for Seasons 4-7. DS9 is my all-time favourite TV show, and I think Memory Alpha is a great site, so I'm happy to contribute to people's knowledge of the show – Bertaut 01:07, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reverting that vandalism. Good catch. --- Jaz 03:18, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Glad to help :-) – Cleanse 06:09, 15 January 2008 (UTC) POV stuff Dunno if you noticed... but I took planets out of the eternal objects. Mostly because they're not. Not in the same realm as stars and nebulae at least! :) -- Sulfur 02:34, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Fair enough. It's arbitrary, but as long as its clear when to use present tense I really have no problems. :-) – Cleanse 02:36, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Khan That was pretty cool :-) -FleetCaptain 04:22, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Minor edits I shall endeavour to do so in the future. Apologies for the inconvenience. Additional - the spoiler section bit on 7 June should go at the top because it will appear on the main page as a section. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 10:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Portal:Main I've begin a discussion on Portal talk:Main and would like to hear your input on the subject. Regards, Nat.tang 00:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC)